kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasie Mall
Fantasie Mall is a place in Lost Utopia, and the largest establishment there. It is a mall near Skyline City, approximately a few miles away. Description It has high steps leading to the main entrance gate. Inside, the mall's atmosphere is magical and mysterious; it has bright lights and floating auras everywhere, but like any other mall, it has stalls, food chains, people, and amusements. Known Establishments *''' Central Meet''' - the inside of the mall, filled with bright colors and various escalators. *'Resto 21 WC' - based from a real-world McDonald's branch. This mall's has a second floor with steel steps. It can be easily seen outside by people passing by. This place is a favorite hang-out of lots of people. *'Attic Bookstore '- a strange, old-looking bookstorr with wooden floors, it is situated at the very top of the mall. It has various books, school supplies, and strangely, ropes everywhere. It's like your ordinary rooftop attic - plus the various items for sale. *''' Stock Room''' - the stock room near Attic Bookstore, which also has 2nd and 1st floor extensions. Big boxes are everywhere. *'Arcade '- this is the haven for kids (and everyone) who loves arcade games. Kazaki herself have played some of these games, which has various spin-offs based from unfinished retro video games in the real world. The Arcade is largely featured in the Colorless Being Series. *'Restroom '- a large restroom with beautiful tiles. It takes a long way to get to this place, though. *''' Anime / Manga Store '- For all anime & manga fans and enthusiasts, there are stuff here that cannot be seen in the real world, such as anime shows that do not exist in reality. Collectable items are here too. *'Parking Area''' - a large parking area conneced to the back of the building. If ever you get here (back of the building), you can sneak through various doors that lead to different places. *'White Doors' - weird white doors that line up along the hallway behind the doors of Fantasie Mall, which can take you to different places. *'Resto V DB' - based from a branch of the local Philippine restaurant chain, originating from Lucban, Quezon, specifically of the old branch in Ocean Palace Mall (now closed and abandoned), Lucena City, Philippines. It serves Pancit (noodles), Pizza and many other delicacies. *'Scary Cinema '- a cinema known to show a lot of horror and suspense films. It is located on the floor below Attic Bookstore. Outside are scary movie posters, an area which was included in the updated version of the game. Game Version These are the game versions of Fantasie Mall and its sub-places, which appear in the Lost Utopia game. fantasiemall.png|Fantasie Mall central.png|Central Meet attic.png|Attic Bookstore arcade.png|Arcade restroom.png|Restroom animemanga.png|Toys (Anime/Manga) parking.png|Parking Area restovdb.png|Resto V DB (Buddy's) resto21wc.png|Resto 21 WC (McDonald's) scarycinema.png|Scary Cinema whitedoors.png|White Doors Music Trivia * The cover for the album Lost Utopia features the Central Meet. *There are songs from the Lost Utopia Series that talk about things related to Fantasie Mall: **Fantasie Mall Entrance (Lost Utopia) **Otaku Heaven (Lost Utopia) - talks about Anime / Manga Store. **Shortcut to Fantasie Mall (Lost Utopia Act 3) **Cinema Shortcut (Lost Utopia Act 4) - talks about Scary Cinema. **Attic's View (Lost Utopia Act 3) - talks about Attic Bookstore. **Blue Ride (Lost Utopia Act 2) - talks about a ride in the mall's amusement section. **Funloop (Lost Utopia Subconsciousness Concert) - talks about a shortcut to Fantasie Mall. **White Doors (Lost Utopia) - talks about the various doors behind the mall, near the Parking Area. *White Doors has a wallpaper in the LU set. *Fantasie Mall is a setting in the Colorless Being Series. Game Trivia *Fantasie Mall is the first place you awaken on the game. *In the updated version, one door in the White Doors can lead you to Skyline City's Market of Alliance. *It is also the permanent residence of Allen and Ellen, who are the CEO and Manager, respectively. They also own Market of Alliance. Category:Places Category:Lost Utopia Category:Lost Utopia Places